Buster Gundam
How Buster Gundam joined the Tourney One of the five mobile suits developed as part of the Earth Alliance's G Project, the Buster is an artillery mobile suit and adopts the X100-series frame, similar to the one used by the Duel. It has firepower rivalling that of a battleship's, and is meant to provide rear support for the other units and to attack enemy ships or facilities from a distance. As such, its armament consists mainly of powerful ranged weapons, including a gun launcher, a high-energy rifle and two missile pods. The gun launcher and the high energy rifle are power intensive weapons, and as such they are equipped with their own sub-generators. Both of them are also capable of combining to form weapons with higher output which is seemingly caused by the linkage of the sub-generators, what weapon is formed depends on the combination configuration. Although the suit has no close combat weapon, the missile pods can be used to discourage enemy units from closing in. Due to its role, the main sensor camera on Buster's head is very important and is protected with additional armor. The suit also has the new Phase Shift armor like the other units in the project, making it nearly impervious to shell firing weapons. After the Battle of Jachin Due, Dearka Elsman is given a task for the Joule Team, hunting down an ancient evil that has arisen, Darkrai. How to unlock *Clear Carva a Statue Level 3 with Duel Gundam *Play 1890 matches For both methods, you must fight the Buster Gundam at Orb. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with it by wishing for it from Shenron, or purchasing it for 375 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating the Buster Gundam, wishing for it from Shenron, or purchasing from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the gun combining Mobile Suit, the Buster Gundam!" It will be seen left of Elincia, right of Hundun and below Buggy the Clown. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Buster Gundam holds its gun launcher and beam rifle together. After the announcer calls its name Buster Gundam fires a twin blast from both weapons as the camera zooms, then combines its weapons to shotgun form and Dearka Elsman says "Great!" Special Moves Sniper Launch (Neutral) Combines weapons into sniper rifle mode to fire a powerful shot. Formed Shotgun (Side) Combines weapons into shotgun form and fires three bursts. Flying Shotgun (Up) Buster Gundam flies up doing an uppercut with its gun launcher then combines for a burst shot in its shotgun form. Laser Snipe (Down) Combines weapons into sniper rifle form and fires a beam for a quick sweep. Long-Range Target (Hyper Smash) Fires a concentrated beam of energy from its combined weapons in sniper rifle mode. Armed Response (Final Smash) Fires a barrage of beam and gunfire with missiles from its entire arsenal. Victory Animations #Buster Gundam rifle whips its gun launcher two times, then fires a shot as Dearka says "Target is going, going, gone!" #Buster Gundam spins is beam rifle and shoots a laser out then a missile as Dearka says "I'm almost starting to feel bad. Almost." #Buster Gundam swings its beam rifle and gun launcher, then does a shotgun mode burst, then fires a sniper rifle mode laser, then Dearka says "I can't wait to get home and relax." On-Screen Appearance Buster Gundam flies to its point and pulls out its gunlauncher and beam rifle as Dearka says "Let's go, Buster!" Trivia *Buster Gundam's rival is the Pitch-Black Legendary Pokemon, Darkrai, while its second rival is the young marine who's friends with Monkey D. Luffy, Coby. *Dearka Elsman shares his English voice actor with Amuro Ray (including in all his Mobile Suits), Living Laser, Light Yagami, Ness, Gobo, Emperor Leo, Gai Tendo and Auel Neider (in the Abyss Gundam). *Dearka Elsman shares his Japanese voice actor with Claudio Serafino, Dangoro and Pop of the Pip and Pop duo. *Dearka Elsman shares his French voice actor with Yoshitora Tokugawa, Crocomire, Arthur Read, Sol Badguy, Okuyasu Nijimura, Mineakira Yagyu, Rock Howard, Dusty, Shizuma Kusanagi, Big Blin, Kazuki Fuuchouin, Sektor, Supreme Kai and Howzer. *Dearka Elsman shares his German voice actor with Glalie, Michael Knight, Albert of the Laila and Albert pair, Dipper Pines and Ryo Sakazaki. *Dearka Elsman shares his Arabic voice actor with Beastman, Ghiaccio, Duo Lon, the Hawkman, Sanji, Merak Beta Hagen, Sagittarius Aiolos, Okuyasu Nijimura, Bason, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio and Yamcha. *Dearka Elsman shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Bald Bull, Katsuie Shibata, Agahnim, Athrun Zala (in all his Mobile Suits) and Auel Neider (in the Abyss Gundam). Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters